


in tomorrow's dawn, you'll be long gone

by tenienteross



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-RE4, Pre-Damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenienteross/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: Perhaps it’s fate that keeps bringing them together.Or: that night after Spain.





	in tomorrow's dawn, you'll be long gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who, but someone involved in Damnation's production (director or screenwriter, I think) mentioned they had this idea that Leon and Ada would've have met after RE4. That's why Ada mentions a "night" in the movie, but they wanted to leave what actually happened open to viewers' interpretations.
> 
> And so here's mine.

Perhaps it’s fate that keeps bringing them together. Whether that’s good or bad, it’s unclear. This time is different. They find each other in a crowded cocktail bar, far from cities or villages filled with undead. They have kept tabs on each other since Spain. Not meeting, just getting glimpses and information. It doesn’t feel like it’s been years since they were this close, but that’s the truth.

Leon’s here at Hunnigan’s request. Some agent guy is retiring and the whole department wanted to throw the greatest goodbye party, including office personnel and field agents. Tom is a good man, so Hunnigan insisted he attended in her place because she couldn’t make it. It’s nicer than he thought and the whiskey makes it all more tolerable. 

Meanwhile, Ada’s here because she’s meeting a client. Of course. Corporate man, well-dressed and wealthy. The kind that screams of corruption and shady deals from afar. 

Their eyes lock together among the sea of people that’s swarming the bar. They are stunned at that instant, losing sight of each other rapidly as another wave of partygoers pours inside the place.

-

They finally meet outside, in the chilly winter night.

“Should I be concerned you’re here?” 

She smirks. “You should always be. You’re a government agent.”

“I’m also at a party filled with drunk government personnel. A spy in there can’t be a coincidence.”

Ada lets out a deep sigh, her shoulders falling.

“You’re right to think that. But, as difficult as it is to believe, I had other business here—and it’s finished, so you can go back to your party and have fun without worrying about me.”

He says nothing, but Ada can sense his turmoil by the way his body shifts and his face emotes. 

She’s about to leave when his voice suddenly breaks the silence.

“A helicopter would be nice next time. Jet skis aren’t particularly well suited for long trips in the ocean.”

Turning to face him, she lifts an eyebrow almost amusedly.

“Shouldn’t you be more thankful?”

“I am.” He shrugs, hands buried in his pockets. “Just something to consider, since for some reason you keep showing up to help me.” He glares at her, and it’s a mix of anger, confusion and sadness. “I remember you throwing that launcher in Raccoon City too, you know.”

Ada lowers her head, biting her lip unwillingly. Leon takes a step closer, clenching his hands into fists.

“I thought I was being stupidly naïve then, wishing in some way you were actually alive. Then I found out about you working with Wesker and—suddenly you appear out of nowhere. But you kept helping me and Ashley. What’s in it for you, uh?” He takes a breath, then sighs. “I’ve been having a hard time understanding all this. You.” His index is pointing at her, accusingly.

Ada simply straightens the lapels of her jacket.

“Maybe you’re not supposed to.” 

Leon contains the need to roll his eyes, exasperation written all over his face.

“What does that even mean?” He frowns in disbelief, wavering dismissively. “Come on, Ada. Last time I had seen you before Spain, you had told me you... cared.” A pause, waiting for a reaction that never arrives. “Hell, for all I knew, you had _died_ to save me.”

There’s only a few inches between them. Her lower lip trembles slightly. Ada has to summon every ounce of self-control to avoid doing anything unprofessional, so she takes a step back, arms crossed over her chest. She desperately tries to avert Leon’s intense gaze.

“I also told you I wasn’t capable of caring about anyone.”

 _That’s it._ He snorts, covering his mouth. He takes a moment to answer.

“Ok, I’m done then,” it’s his answer, before trying to storm off and lose sight of Ada.

But then there are fingers grabbing his wrist, tugging gently at him. Leon swallows. He knows what he should do (leave and forget they have seen each other). Yet his feet remain unmoving, standing frozen in front of the door.

Ada moves forward tentatively, her hand hovering over his arm.

“Wait, Leon…” She mumbles. Sounds almost pleading, he thinks for a second. Her gaze is lowered. That’s something Leon can’t register easily, so he simply glimpses at her from the corner of his eye. Her chin raises up and there’s something different in her. Leon doesn’t know how to feel about it yet. “Come with me. Please,” she requests, quietly, her fingers grazing the back of his hand.

It’s almost pathetic how much he does not resist.

-

The hotel is a few blocks away from the bar, something Leon is grateful for. He has no idea what he is doing, just following Ada’s steps in absolute silence. He imagines getting her to talk is luck enough for one night. Leon also doesn’t even want to think why she’s asked him to come. When he sees the hotel sign, he gulps.

 _Don’t, Kennedy,_ his inner voice reprimands.

It’s an expensive, elegante one. The kind of place where Leon feels completely out of his comfort zone, but he doesn’t dwell on that frame of mind. He simply follows Ada, hands in his pockets, and avoids any kind of eye contact.

The elevator ride is no less awkward that the rest of the walk. Ada is resolved to ignore him, which is just as confusing as Leon thought this whole endeavour would be. They get off on the 8th floor, where Ada takes a left and walks determinedly towards the door at the end of the corridor. She takes a card from her purse, rushing to open the door, checking they haven’t been seen.

Turning the lights on, she makes room for him to step inside. Leon complies diligently, a sense of anxiousness and uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He can hear the door closing behind him. Turning his head right, Leon gazes at her and that look—that’s the look she gave him when she was dying in his arms. Vulnerable, even scared.

It’s like a punch to the gut.

“Ada…?”

Fingers grab at the collar of his jacket, pulling him down with urgency and—it’s her lips crushing against his, desperately. He is aware of it—of what’s happening. That doesn’t mean his body reacts in any way, standing on his two feet while Ada Wong is kissing him. It’s like feeling 21 years old again, afraid and nervous and entranced by this woman who lied to him _and_ saved his life while trying to escape a city of nightmares.

Ada stops, opening her eyes. She glances up, brow slightly furrowed. A shadow of sadness crosses her face. She starts to let go of his jacket, thinking she might have misread the situation—that maybe Leon hadn’t thought about _this_ for the past years.

He blinks, swallowing. _How could that even be a possibility?_

It’s that thought that brings him back from his trance. And while he knows this is a huge mistake, he doesn’t care. 

Leon stops Ada from moving her arms away, pinning her against the wall in a sudden rush. Then he places his hands on her waist, closes his eyes shut and kisses Ada as if his breathing depends on it.

-

They’re still panting, his face buried in her neck, when the cellphone rings. The noise startles him, then it becomes an annoyance that can’t be ignored. It’s his phone, the sound coming from his discarded jacket lying on the carpeted floor. It’s probably work—something important if they’re calling at this time of the night. Grunting, his eyes wander over the jacket guiltily. Ada nods, understanding, and gives him a kiss and a pat on the shoulder before Leon moves while muttering. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he might add.

It all stills feels like a dream, something that can’t be empirically real. But the smells, the sweat and fire in his blood tell him otherwise. He grabs the phone. Its screen shines, informing the call comes from Adam himself. 

Leon sighs tiredly.

“Sorry, gotta take it,” he says with regret, waving the device. Ada sits quietly on the bed, taking a few seconds to look at him. Then she hugs her legs and smirks.

“All work and no play.”

Leon chuckles. But there’s truth in her words. Leon wouldn’t have missed the call, even if it hadn't been from Adam himself. So he walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and answers the phone.

-

Ada knows what she needs to do. It doesn’t mean she _wants_ to, but that has never been a priority.

This time, however, she feels an immense sense of sadness and regret—both for what happened and for what she’s about to do. But this was a mistake. A happy one, sure—but one nonetheless. 

As the bathroom door closes, her body sprints from the mattress. There it is again—the feeling of self-hatred, of guiltiness, as she buttons up her blouse, as she rearranges her hair and puts on her heels. She has grown accustomed to it, which just makes her even more miserable when she thinks about it.

Ada grabs the notebook lying on the room’s desk and scribbles something on it, tears the piece of paper and presses her lips against it.

When Ada Wong slides open the balcony’s door, she hasn’t shed any tears. She’d have liked to.

-

He should have seen it coming, Leon thinks as he stands alone in the middle of the hotel room.

The only evidence of her presence are the traces of her perfume. The curtains flap, revealing an open door to the balcony. He gulps, something weighing on him that prevents him from moving.

He _really_ should’ve seen this coming.

His eyes catch the glimpse of a piece of paper on the bed. He reaches it, grasping the note between his fingers.

 _This is all I can offer. See you around, Leon._

Maybe this is for the best. It just isn't meant to be, he knows it and whatever had happened tonight isn’t going to change that—he hadn’t had any delusions about it. And yet. He feels like shit, he can’t help it.

Crumbling the paper, he throws it into the bin and starts getting dressed. All work and no play—just like her.


End file.
